One little push home
by Black-mixed mouse
Summary: What if Chris hadn't make sonic stay? What if sonic didn't want to go yet? How did this all happen? How did life become heck? Sorry for putting off for so long. Rated T for language, semi gore, and cruddy storytelling New chapter is short, listening to too much music for inspiration...
1. hell

_For all the people that hate that little boy in "Sonic X" stay away. This is just what I think would have happend if Chris didn't let Sonic stay._

_Pugde & Sugar: Enjoy._

_C chris: You had to make it about me?_

* * *

A young boy lay on the floor, arms grasping his tattered and bloodgened jeans close to him self. A ball of flesh that looked spat out of a wood chipper that saved the skin for later.

His hair was a brown mop, crusty with blood and dirt with filthy hands, occasionaly rubbinh flakes of the filth from his head onto the floor. The enire room seemed to belong to a wealthy chiled befor, but lie in ruins.

There were no furnatures, just him, in catacomn of a soggy cell block. The woods became fragile and weak while the bricks and walls oozed out a mysterious slime.

'It was three weeks ago.' The boy thought, as he lifted up his defeated and cold dead eyes. 'Just three weeks ago that I had said goodbye. My friends are all gone, my family's most likly's dead, and if I leave this house, i'm dead.'


	2. Now your in hell

Hi. My name is Christopher Thorndyke. I am a boy of nine. I can't feel very much in my legs. My arms hurt, my head hurts, and my heart feels like a time bomb trying to fulfill it's mission.

I'm in my house, my room, my craddel, and my torture cell. I know this is weird, but it's true.  
I live in a mansion, also my cage. Why? There are gates and fairies are dancing in the wires.

Why am I on the floor? I touched those fairies without seeing them for a change.  
Why am I sad, because, the _Dawn of The Dead_, _The Crazies_, and_ Zombieland_ people are in my neighborhood. They had kids.

They drove my dad and friends to the end of insanity. First, my friends took the butler, Mr. Tanaka, and the maid, Helen, and my grandpa to play _Who Killed Who?_ in the woods. Dad thought it was so fun, he took control of the houses security grid and put elec- Oh I mean FAIRIES, around the house to keep me happy and took mom by the hair and went to make-out point with a chainsaw.

I've been in here for 2 weeks, I'm starting to wonder if the fairies hate me, or love me enought to kill me next time.

Fat chance. I need to get out of here. I need to leave!

I try to push my body up, Please fates, let me just walk!

* * *

**3rd limited Pov**

The small boy slowly rose to his feet, despite the cuts and inflammating patches of darkened skin.

He used the holes and dents in the wall as a balance, carefully keeping grip on the piece of mucus like-slime. Finally, after 2 minutes the boy rose to his full and limped towards the door, a race for an unseen goal.

He grasped the cold, dented metal ball and turned to find the door had broken off long ago. As it fell, so did the musky air in the room.

The boy just stood there, just in the doorframe, pering at the barrior that was no use against the superior opposing force. (C chris: Just get to the end of this please. -.-; Me:Okay okay)

Ignoring the fallen piece of wood, the boy proceeded to the hallway, trying his hardest to ignore whatever the demolished area was forcing onto him, for his limp became walks, then strides of lose footing.

Finnaly, he made his way down to the wooden stairs. The rugs were peeled back,splinters pretending to be actors for dark-brown ice icicles. The supports were snapped by father times wrath and some seemed as though they weren't needed. The rest were caving in on it's self, but seemed to have swollen from dis-use.

Christopher turned to the broken railings and proceeded to use them as a guide. (Pudge: Skippin' some stuff.) Finnaly he arrived to ground one from ground 6, his feet were bare, for he had to leave them as the spikes wanted his blood desprately.

After finnaly reaching the largest room, he turned his sights to the only furnature around; a couch. Just a regular green family couch. He limped towards it with a stright face, and climbed onto it as thought he is prespiring with every step. With one last leap, he was secured on the seats. The child curled up into a ball, only his hands were freed, and feached into the comforting piece.

After all this pain we have seen the boy go through, a smlie crept and brightened thoses eyes.

* * *

~~City, ground veiw~~

On the outside of the building was a land of old. The buildings have crooked smiles and black pocks grew. Their eyes are hollow and dark and their outlines are not worthy of sight.

One was in a large expance of land, a mansion with a red roof and white paint; like a simple cake or gift. The top seemes as though a child took its fingers, and rapped it around the thing. It top was dotted with the

secrets inside while the bottom appeared to have seen better for it had wires and fences surrounding the foundation and leaving blackened marks.

Then the sound of a backed up car reaches the ears with a resounding bark. Shouts and loud, sudden, deep thunder crack and a screeching bird come with a small white fog near the edge of the expansion.

Growling and roars come with cursing and more shock waves come. Then the silhouette of a female somes into veiw with and omionous bulk resting on what appears to be her shoulder.

* * *

Inside, 1st person~~

I grasp the objects; one cold, long, and sharp and the other warm, fluffy and soft.

I pulled them out, careful of how deadly one is and look up at them from my position. A black machete is still halfway in the couch while a scarf with insoles hangs in my hands.

Then I remembered: Tanak left the machete, and Helen the self heating-scarf. I can't help **BUT** cry now. But I still need to get through this cel-... Was that a gun shot?

I get up and hear more sounds, curses, growls, and a car? Survivers? But how?

I hear another bomb go of and shakes me off the couch and face plant onto the floor. What a wakeup call.  
I need to see if it's true, even my body flows with me towards the window, door, WHATEVER!

I guess the door was best, but the electric wires won't let me out. I'm half way there, i really should have stayed on my peice of snaity. The door blew apart andso did parts of the wall. I could tell I got hit with something, 'cause I just lost balance and fell on my knees.

_NOW your in hell kid. And it's just goin' get worst._

_

* * *

_

_~~3rd omniscent, Inside Thorndyke mansion~~_

A woman, at least in her young twentys, stood where the door used to be with a cloud surrounding her feet. She had coffee dark skin, long black hair and penetrating hazel eyes. Her frame was slender and could kill a man, cheek bones high , luscious blood lips, and wore what would be found in a strip club: just a white bra and black short-shorts._** (1)**_ All the while scaning the room with the machine gun and glock.

The woman was oblivious to the boy just 3 yards away from her until the dust cleared up. She noticed with intrest as the small child tried to sit up. She turned around with gun in hand, and proceeded to place them back in their holsters on her back. After adjusting to the weight, she slowly crept up to the boy with eyes glowing with all colors of curiosity. The boy was unaware of her prescence as she got face to face with him then heard an unholy sound.

* * *

**_(1) _**size 24 butt and E bra size like. This was based on a woman I saw at a parade in Houston, Texas. My brother like her and tried to play with a snake. She was actually smaller all around, you know what i'm talkin bout, and wore tight sports clothing.

Pudge: Her brother was a horrid flirt.

Me: Even when she was nice, I felt like she was the devil, except she was caucasion and had 3 kids and no man, just a scared lookin cop next to her.

Pudge: There's more to come.

Sugar: Are we rhyming now?

C chris: I hope not.


	3. Welcome to your mistakes

The woman carried Chris on her shoulder like a bag, guns holstered in place while here glock was in the left, and a rope in her right. Chris was bounded and gagged by rope and a red substance all around the front of his body. The female just walked, humming a song to herself and occasionaly petting the small childs leg.

_'I turn to the door, that some how exploded in my face, and what do I see? A gun-weilding woman gone crazy, and had her face hovering over my head! Then a zombie charges at us and she blows it's head off AFTER it was 1 ft away from my face and got brains all over me_.' The child thought glumly as the woman jumped on different parts of the broken sidewalk. _'Then, before i could ask she takes my stuff and ties me up. I should have left when I had the chance.'_

The boy struggled against the coils of the rope as the woman bounced him up and down like a toy. It was very uncomfable as his intestions were smushed up her shoulder blade with each bounce. At least she had placed the scarf around the childs neck.

As dawn came, the boy was suddenly dropped off painfully onto the rocky ground. All the sound made was immediatly muffled. His eyes shut tightly as though they were too snap at any moment, but finnaly creeped open, to see his captor. Just a dark blur with a dark murky waterfall around the sky, It seemed like a sigh of the end. _**(1)**_

"You comfy cutie?" She asked in the most teasing tone.

_Are you CRAZY chick! Comfy? You slammed me onto the cold, hard, and rocky ground. Oh and, newsflash I'M COVERED IN BRIANS AND BLOOD AND TIED UP WITH YOU BLOWING A HOLE IN MY HOUSE!_ The boy struggled in his bounds, fire in his eyes, as he looked up to the woman, screaming incoherent words of anger. He twisted his body so violently, it seeed inhuman. The girl just smiled down at him.

"Your kinda cute for a syanide."_ ...'Did she call me a SUICIDE PILL! _"That means that if someone bits or kiss you," She leaned in close with her chest onto of his, restricting his breathing slightly. "They could just die." "ENVY!" A loud and gruff voice shouted. The girl quickly got off the boy, so she could ram into the chest of a chisled and large male something. It was a caucasan male with black short hair and purple eyes with feathers on each arms, and a green beak.

"What the heck it THAT?" He said, jerking his head towards the young boy. "Oh! Well, a cat's gotta have a snack too, right little mouse?" The yound captor said, turnig her head towards the boys direction.

* * *

Chris's P.O.V

What! WHAT! Do I look like a pet to you lady! I'm a freaking human being that can understand what your saying! Oh, dear god, what's going to happen now?

I can only watch that girl pick me up into a hug. I don't let my mom squeeze my head on he chest, I could never breath. Just the thought made me tear up. I think she got the message, because she let go and looked towards me. At least i can tell she's sorry.

"Aww, you okay little guy?" Just stop it! She's not even acting like you care. I try ti get away, but then something hard and heavy hits the back of my head. The last things I hear is a deep sigh and a lot of demolition noses and a high scream to kick it off. I kept trying to stay awake but then, some giant thing came flyng past us.

_Welcome home little devil. Tea and scones?_

I hate that voice so much right now.

* * *

_**~~~~4 weeks ago~~~~**_

_The young boy drempt about that day. His family and friends were there to say good bye. Sonic was last, the hero, the savior, Christapher Thorndyke's best friend._  
_He showed the boy to enjoy life, made him braver, and about friendship. Sonic saved his life several tomes and strenghtened the bond, but it was Chris that started it. Ever since the young boy risked his own well-being, he save the blue blur from a watery grave._

_The boy took care of him, and his growing friends, even going to great lenghts as to nearly fall to his death, drown, and nearly killed several times for his Mobian friends. Never thinking of himself, or his own life. Now here they are, looking their best, their finnle talk, the last time they saw each other again._

_"Sonic, thank you forevery thing you've done for us." Chris said as he held his hand out towards the shorter blue hero. Hesitantly, he took it and shook, no a word was said, but just a nod was all that was needed._

_"Farwell, Sonic." "Thank you!" "Don't forget about table manners!" They all cheered to the creature who was a few feet from the portal , but one was; "Don't forget us!" and he suddenly froze. Only Chris noticed this, no one else._

_"Sonic," His voice had brought him from his trance, he slowly turned to see Chris smiling, ever so sweetly towards him. "It's time to home, where you belong." The smile went away as Sonic's eyes grew larger. "Sonic, my boy, what's wrong?" Asked Chuck, he got an answer. Sonic lowered his eyes towards the ground, and walked awayfrom the portal, towards his friend, who looked as shocked as he was a few seconds ago._

_"S-sonic! what's wrong?" The child asked as the hedgehog was a yard away from the portal. "Chris," He said, caoturing everyone's attention but his oice was small and sad, not cocky, strong, or confident, more lke scared. "I can't.."_

_... "What?"_

_"I can't leave, I-, I want to stay, with you, my friend."_


	4. The friendly necroboy

We are just restaring the oven.

Sugar: in the mean time...

Pudge: Let's make the frosting..

C chris: Of my past life!

* * *

_They all stood, not of fear, but of joy. The crown exploded! Their God wished not to leave them! A joyous occasion for many. Just not one. Chris hadn't cheered, he did not feel joy, happiness, or even a lick of relive, just shook._

_"Sonic-kun..." He said the voice was shaken and brittle, as though a simple lick of wind could break through his words, voice, lungs, and soul. No one noticed the painned yet calculating look on the young one's face. People came up to the hedgehog, many passing past the boy, bumping him towards the point of falling. Everytime he stood back up, his mind slipped from reality. His vision started to go blurry, and all around him dissapered._

_The hero was lifted 10ft in the air by his fans and followers. But, in all this commotion, he didn't fail to notice Chris in the far back. He just stood their, unmoving, starering at the gruond as though it was more intresting that Sonic himself, with an expression that was like a dead mans: Blank, void of all life._

_"Chris!"_

_'Sonic-kun, wants to stay, to abandon his own childhood friends for me? Tails, Cream and Chesse, Knuckles, Rouge, even Amy, who loves him more than her life for me? He just knew me for a while, compared to how ong he knew them, a few seconds to them. This isn't right!'_

_"Chris." Snapped back from his thoughts, the boy looked toards the voice, it was Sonic, his hands were on each of his hips and his chin lying on his belt. "What's wrong?" His voice was showing his confusion. The boy still did not answer._

_"Chris, i'm staying here, with you, your family and friends, I decided to stay. Isn't that great!" He spoke as a young child had saved a dying animal to a loving parent; but Chris wasn't his parent, he was his friend who CARED for his friends like a parent. Right or wrong._

_"C-chris! What's wrong!" The hedgehog said, the boy's face was hidden by the shadow his hair created, and his body stiffened against the hero's embrace. To his surprise, the child quickly brought the savior into a tight hug. His chin restted on his furry shoulders and a hand kept him in place on his back and the other on his head. Sonic at first was shocked, then relaxed into the embrace. All around the two, the crowd roared, tears were shed, and the portal... it was forgotten, for now. __The boy then proceeded in a line past the crowd. They all moved at the sight of the two best friends who shared their own happiness and loyalty. (C chris: Lame on this part.)_

_In the the meantime, the boy's hidden sight, where no one could see his gaze under his hair said other wise. Sorrow, misery, pain, and regret shown. The tears he shed stung like acid for a car. Each pump of his blood caused him to fell more empty and more of a wild animal. One who walked up to an injured and pained wolf-cub, insted of helping it, he felt as though he stole the food from his mouth and left the cub to die. _

_A tradior, like a conspirator, _et tu Chris? _I'm_ _like Brutus stabbing the great and kind king and friend, king Ceasar. In hopes of a better kingdom, but for the king's well being. A Traitor none the less._

_Soon the boy was a yard away from the portal, Sonic still layed on his shoulder, purring out at the touch. "Sonic?" He raised his head towards Chris with a confused look._

_Then he turned around to see the light, and back to see Chris's face, and his eyes grew wide._

_"Goodbye Sonic-kun, I swear, I won't forget you."_

_Disbelife covered the creature's face, all the while the crowd drown out their voices. The sound of Sonic sighing quiet down the crowd to hear what he had to say. "Chris, as long as your my friend, I won't leave you." He said, unaware of the tiny steps. . _

_That was all that was said, Chris dropped Sonic as he shook loose and ended up accidentally jabbing the boy in the arm._

_Chris dug into his pocket and pulled out a handmade locket. It was blue with several pastale multicolored vines and roses on it that looked run-on. The hedgehog reached out both hand and held the locket"To remember me by." The boy turned the hedgehog around towards the portal, it was only a few centimeters away._

_"Sonic-kun, i'm sorry but, if your willing to give up your real freinds and family," The cold stare meet the hedgehog who was frozen in place, unbeliving that the boy could one._

_"Then, I guess we really weren't friends at all, i'm just a one meet then gone for good character."_

_"W-What?__"_

_"We were never supposed to be friends to begin with." That was all that was said. Everything slowed down soo fast, like in slow-mo. A simple push, one that couldn't knock over a pencil standing stright up, sent the hedgehog falling. The gravity caught him, and pulled the hedgehog back home. He looked back to see the boy, tears flew down his cheeks, his hand still suspended in mid air from the simple nudge, and a weak smile was on his face; 'Please, forgive me. I had too.' Then the machine went down._

_A little snap came, then his body felt numb._

**_Now what?_**_ The voice said for the first time._

* * *

Chris's POV

What the heck, what's that? I feel something wet on my cheek, it's warm at first, but then it's cold. Where am I? I can't really see though, it's just blurry but i do see something. I open my eyes again to look into someone else's, excpt...

The skin's gone with black muscles, the teeth are out on display and yellow-green, and the eyes are gone. I only push away the body, screaming my head off.

_Forget it and look around you!_ I really hated that voice, but then again, it's not really me right? Right?

* * *

The boy scrambled backwards to see what really was on top of him. A little bit away from it, he saw a pink frilly dress and long golden hair on the body. The skin was grey and dirty, but in her hand was a stuffed toy. IT was a little bear with dried blood on it's chest. What held the body in place was what appered to be wires tangled around her body and it all came from what would hold up a bed with a white window shining down onto it.

'Where am I?' The rest of the room was in the shadows.

"If it makes you feel better, that thing ate a family in one night." The voice came out from the shadows. It was slightly louder than a whisper, but it was strong, but not dominate. The child broke into a cold sweat. _'Keep yourself.'_

"Hello? Who's there." He inwardly scolded at how weak and tiny his voice was.

"Just me." The voice giggled, no matter where the boy's head turned, it just seemed to come from everywhere.

"Who are you..." Chris said, his voice barely above a whisper. No sound came for a while, then a low chuckle sounded, petrifying the child in place. It sounded hollow yet happy, no matter how scary it seemed.

Just then, a large warm mass had appeared on the child's entire waist. He tried to see what it was, but was contained into the things hold. "Don't get scared, but, i'm really good at necromancing." The warm mass felt like it washed over his entire body, the voice was directly behind him, he could even picture the form of his captor. Like one of those creatures in town.

Dull ugly eyes that leaked slime, tattered and rotten flesh that hung off in chunks while the underside had grey muscles that just popped out. Gnarly long fanged teeth that grew yellow-green stains and had 0% gums, claws as long and twisted as the ones in the Guiness World of Records book (Seriously look it up, that s&%s real!). A fat 20ft tall body that seemed to ave holes that looked as thought iorn girdders shot through it and left the organs to dangle out while the fat ploped to the ground, which was 78% live squirming maggots. Only worst.

He was lightly shooked back to reality by the large appendage, as he looked down he saw a thing from a nightmare. A skinny black tentical with blue cups as small as a pencil erasers and had spikes on the end that looked as though they was able to ripe a hole in the universe and leaked resine. And it was around his waist, locked in place. (C chris: It looked kinda cool and cute though. ;)

Tears leaked through, dripping onto the tentacle that flinched on contact, constricting the boy, but only for a second, then relaxed. "Please, don't hurt me." He begged, he was scared, petrified, and somehow felt, SAFE. 'Maybe because it's almost over.'

Just then the entire room lit up. The walls were blue with paintings of strange creature, alien like, but beautiful. There had a matress but no support, a purple dresser has, that 5 8inx12in drawers with lighter shades in swirls and black crystal knobs. The chandile looked ancient, but the glass was white and pink polka dotted, but still shone pure. Their were pink headbords and doorless cabineits on each side of the room.

Beautiful shining muilt-colored crystals that looked uncut hung from the ceailing, see though bags of sand ranging from black-red in the color world hung on the knobs and tiny colorful glass jars, bottles, and bowls littered the wooden ledges of the walls and cabinets with several old- dust repeeling books were staked tall at least 5ft. The door had was black with white undecoded letter onit. The room was like it was a land of magic. "Where am I?" Chris said, coming out of his trance and remembered the situation at hand. "In my room." The tentical slowly unwinded from the boy's waist like a snake. He turned around quickly to see his captor standing at the other side of the room next to a cabinet at least a head taller than Chris.

He had knee long glowing black hair and big red shimmering eyes. His face was tanned and had a small timidly smiling mouth and a medium nose with high cheekbones and a small delicate hand clenched on top his heart while the other was at his side. He wore a long flowing white shirt that was far too big for him and had a bright red streak and tiny brown mice with caps that peeked out. The tentical that held Chris in place slithered under his shirt and disappeared. "Sorry, but I had to." His voice was soft and plesant, but his eyes showed guilt, but for what.

Christapher couldn't speak, he just stood there, baffled. The child's smile faded, worry wrapped around his face. "You were out cold in a pool of your own blood. I brought you here to heal you. Your friends are still running around wooping it up though." He said so fast that the words seemed to jumble up and left him breathless. after a moment of grabbing his own breath, he slowly spoke again. "I found rock, imbedded deeply into your head. I even saw the skull and the brain. I panicked and took you here, because," he paused for a while and sighed heavily, "I thought you'd be dead, but your still had a pulse, so.." He pointed a finger towards the corner of the room that had a softball-sized sharp edge covered in rust.

"Y-you saved me?" He asked completly bewildered, he only saw the dead and flesh craved creatures take live, not save them.

_Better than being a easy rotting appitizer in the street pipsqueak._ 'Agreed.' He thought for the first time to the voice that grow even more intellgent everyday.

"I think so, do you feel anything besides a headach?" He asked, taking only a small step towards him as his face got a little brighter. Chris stood still for a moment, but as his captor said, he only felt a headach, a small one, but it still hurt. "No?" How can his veins only got slightly bigger when a sharp rock shot into his brain.

(Sugar: A headach is when the veins around your cranium dialate, or swell do you feel pain. It can also be caused by other things, but that's not the point right now.)

"No tingleing, fatigue, or anything I should know about?" Chris tried to interuppt, but was silence by a tentacle poking out, "If you don't be truthful to me, YOU could become a dead man too." Then the atmosphere turned serious in an instant. The tentical grew longer, as the child walked closer by a yard, with a hard look.

Chris ran backwards and hit the door, trapping him. "N-no, j-just a headach! I swear!"

The child's face softened, hung his head, and the tentical crept back into the clothing. "Sorry, i'm a little parinoid." He said, his voice much weaker than it was before. He looked up to see Chris wide eyed and paniked. He said the first thing in his mind to calm him down. "The body over there, in the wire and bed post, I though she was okay and said she wasn't then went and attacked me." Again he jumbled the words up, and again, Chris under stood each one.

"I'm Magic, Magic Corapash. IT's Co-rah-pas if it's too hard." He explained with small tint of pink on his cheeks. "What's your's?"

"C-Christapher Thorndyke." Chris stuttered.

"Bless you."

"No that's-" Just then, the ground shook. "Wha-what was that?"

Then it happened again with more force and came a loud roar. They both scrambled towards the only window that showed everything down the street of the city.

A large explosion came and so did a large figure with several audible curses and many sheriks. It all headed towards the end of the street to the window. "We should go."

_NO DUH!_

* * *

Kinda weak i know, but it needed some sweet and spice in it.

Sugar: Anise and some chyanne.

Pudge: he kid was made up on the spot.

C chris: We wanted to add at least ONE character that seemed as thourgh he wasn't so rape happy.

Frosting's almost done though.


	5. Went out to play

kay, it has too much sugar in the last one.

Sugar: What?

Not you sweetie.

Pudge: Now some spice.

C chris: And a little nit of something... disturbing!

HEY! NOTHING'S WRONG WITH SODA!

* * *

~~In Town~~

Several antromorphs were shooting ammo at the thing like pyromanica and firecrackers. The entir town turned brighter than the entire city lights but was painted all the more. The antromorphs travled by the roof tops while the massive dull and disgusting rug followed like cockroaches. The only the bullet hit the right spot, other just rose back up.

Right behind the large group a large pus filled bubble that tore thruogh everything with it's maggot arms. The entire show of fireworks were honed in on the monster, but made it madder. It's roars spewed out green sludge and it's teeth looked as though crushing was all it could do. It gave out a loud screech that ecohed throughout the entire town.

* * *

Chris and Magic~~

"We need to get out of here." Chris said as the roar reached their ears. "Common!" He shouted as he ran towards the dooron the other side of the 20x15 room. He turned around to notice that Magic was looking through his pockets for something at the same spot. "I have to pack first." He said as though it was the simplist thing it the world. All the while the roars came ever the more closer.

"Okay, fine, grab a few books and stuff and-"

"I'm bringing the whole room silly!" The boy laughed, while Chris just stood ataring at him as thought WINGS grew form his back. "Are you carzy?" It came out as a whisper. Then, Magic pulled out what he had been looking for, a clear 1in large crystal on a silver string. Befor Chris could speak, he tossed the jewel into the middle of a dent in the floor where the jewel fit right in. "Get out now." Magic said as he opened the door and plowed into Chris, effectivly pushing him out. They stood past the doorway and saw a strange sight that mimics a blackhole. The ends of the room was being sucked into the jewel. The paint, cabients, windows, EVERYTHING was pulled in in a matter of seconds. Soon, a room that was the complete opposite of the room of wonder, was now what an ally cat would reject.

Cracked walls and hole in the floor were now there, but the jewel rolled over every hole as though it was apinted on and bounced back into the red-eyed boys expecting hand. "How'd did you?" Chris croaked out. Magic, suddenly turned towards the boy and placed the string around his neck with and amiused smile.

"Just watch it for me." He said, Chris looked down to see the once clear gem had turned half way like a starry night sky. The top part was full of black and light dots while the bottom showed upside down reflections in front of it. Rrrooaaaooo!

The duo looked out the window to see a rotting body of a woman. Her dress was tattered but her skin was well preserved and the grey eyes just stared back. "What the-" Chris didn't finish as the woman immideatly jumped for his neck. In selfdefense, he raised both arms up to his face, but felt no impact. Not even a scream. He looked up to see a fat black tenticle across his face and a another fat one in the zombie's head to the wall. On the other side, in Chris's perifial veiw, an angry Magic.

_Geez. Talk about protective huh? _

(C chris: Okay at first he looked like a girl.)

* * *

Chris POV

I can't belive it, Magic just killed a zombie from far away. But why is he so ticked? I watch the two tenticles slide back into thier spot, the bloody one was especially in my sight. The spikes looked like the blood was sliding off like oil to glass. I turn to touch him, but I can't. I guess this is how it feels to be paralized by fear. You want to move but the only thing you can do is think on what just happened. I didn't really notice anything at first but now, he seemed to leak out a type of aura that rivals that of a demon.

I didn't know what happened, I didn't see the blood. I became completly warm and safe. How did he get his arms around me? Is he crying? I can't really see, his hair's in the way, but I do feel the tenticle around my arm.

"Chris, are you okay?" He had real worry in his eyes but he barly looked at me. He was looking around like a dog on the edge. His head was looking back and forth.

His head was wipping back and forth as more sounds erupted. I tried to speak, but the room next to us exploded. Then I felt his arms around my waist, and my stomach on his shoulder.

* * *

The other side of the building was covered in a thick carpet of rotting flesh. Then, a boy carrying another proppeled out the window on the side and on another buiding a few blocks away. Magic put down the dazed boy, and said boy was hanging on to one of the tentacles to keep balance. Chris started to walk over to the edge of the roof and convulsed te empty contents of his stomach with the necromancer holding onto his hair.

After a few seconds, the boy got back up, completly drained of energy.

"Are you okay?" Asked Magic as he stopped squeezing the hem of his shirt.

Chris just grunted his answer as he rubbed the rest of the bile from him mouth and spat the rest out. Befor he placed his arm back beside his side he noticed that the arm was different. The bruses, scars, and even the permanent burn marks were gone and flawless hairless skin took it's place. He looked at the legs that had torn and ripped pants with bloody cuts, burns, bumps and swollen pus to see he was wearing blue shorts and the skin on each leg was clear and hairless as well. The skin looked smooth in some areas but that was it.

Franticly, he looked at the black tee he was wearing, shot a 'What the heck?' look at a confused Magic, and rose the shirt. The black criss-crossed marks from his first attempt to escape his prison cell were gone, the only scar was the one from the day he was born.

"Magic?" He asked in a low tone, so low that it held no emotion to the ears.

"Y-yes?" His voice was small, and scared. He said that he had healed him, but there were some parts of him that was so bad, it changed part of him. Chris looked around the roof top until he spotted a mirror. His hair wasn't like it's usually frizzy self with the dirt and blood in it to make it look dark brown, it was flat, shone cleanly in the sun, and went past his shoulders. The bruises on his face were gone but a small bandage was on his right cheek.

"Is that me?" The boy in the mirror had a semi-bony face, and his body looked like bonys, his chest, even with the tee on, could easily show all the bones in his body. A walking skeleton with flesh standing next to a boy with extra appendages that flopped to the floor. "Holy cra-"

Just then, the mirror exploded to reveal a man with his intestins spewing out his mouth and his arms. "Ewww." They both said at the same time. It raised up it's head, and shot it down with all the leaking organs that spread out in an arc. The younger of the two ducked while the other stood still as the net wrapped around him.

"Mag-" He stopped in mid scentence as a smirk ghosted over the boy's face. Then, his entire body seemed to seep out a ghostly vapor, as the net combusted. Befor the thing could scream, it was suddenly slicded in halves.

Chris was still crouched on the ground, shaking in fear of his new commrad who walked up to the fallen creature. Magic hovered over the now still body, hands behind his back as he was deep in thought.

_A preditor that acts and pretends to be prey. Great._

That was true. He acts like a human child, curious, shy, and trusting. In reality, it's a way to fulfill his true purpose. 'But what is it?'

"Chris?" He looked up from his thought as he heard the horse voice to see it's owner's extra appendages were hovering from the ground with the spikes leaking out toxins that pooled all around his feet. Insted of looking at him, it was something behind him that he showed obvious fear of.

"Don't. Move." Chris looked confused as a woman hovered over. Her hair was gone and slime took it's place, eyes milky white and grey iris, her fangs longer than her fingers, and metal spikes in thier place. Her skin looked a pale green with dark purple spots scattered across her body and her mouth looked ripped out with her long yellow and rotten teeth.

Her eyes were dead on the boy, but when they trailed up to the figure, she snarled. It was a gurgleing sound that forced out dark chunky blood near the boys shoes and made a 'Sgueah' sound that rang too loudly at the younger.

"RoooaRRnnnn." Chris's mouth hung a gap wild his eyes went wild. From the corner of his eys, he saw gnarly fingers with clear sticky fluids dripping off. He turned quickly to scramble away, but the woman saw this and opened her mouth s wide, the split towards the back of her head. The teeth in the bac was pin-like and dripped in acid drool.

When she jumped, the boy kicked at her chest, causing her brest to explode like a zit, and was covered in green pungent mush. Then the woman was whipped back by yellow spikes and fell with an audible 'squqh'.

Magic rushed over to Chris as he shook the mucus like liquid off his legs and arms. "That was nothing, and I repeat NOTHING like the other zombie movies. 'Drag me hell' compared to this," he said, gesturing his arms to the rest of the residue that still hung on. "Seemed like a romance comedy." That earned a giggled from Magic, who quickly swallowed it as he saw a stern look from Chris.

"Sorry." He apoligized as he wipped the rest off, but no too long befor a car flew over their heads like a bird. They exchanged looks and saw the parade heading in thier direction. Then an explosion followed soon after, and a scream flew over head as two objects fell to the ground. One made a clatter, while the other actually thudded to the ground. It was a glock and a machine gun with a golden ammo trail hanging off.

"You good with a gun?" The boy uncertainly looked at the lagre machine, Magic, and the commotion getting walked over and tried to pick it up, but failed as it slipped from his hands and onto the roof causing a large dent. Magic walked up, lifted the machine with a finger, flicked it into the air ,and handed it to him. "Here. Try now" When he grabbed the machine, it was much lighter.

He hled it over his head, but it was light holding as basketball but the ammo was the same as it trialed behind him. A scream was heard from the side of the building to reveil a rotting man. Thinking quickly, Chris picked up the glock, and shot it dead in the creature's head where it fell down almost immediatly.

"Wow," Magic said as he grabbed onto Chris's trail and losly wrapped it around his shoulder. "Ready to go have some fun?" Chris glanced at the smiling boy with a look of mild shock, but was pulled into a running sprint as he was dragged towards the end. "Are you crazy!" He just got a smile from the boy as the soared over the edge onto the other side and ended up slamming onto the necromancer's back. They suddenly shifted as a giant mutant dog-like man came snapping it's gnarly jaws at them.

"We're gonna die!" Chris screamed as he moved his head out the way of a grey fanged child snapping at his head.

"Not if we hit them first!" Magic giggled as his tenticls sliced through a large section of wall and several dead people that jumped at them.

"You know that's not what I ment you psychopath!"

In the commoiton.

A young woman was shooting a fury of bullets at the head of the pack, who landed a large mush of a fist down towards her.

Behind her, a skinny man with no eyes snuck up behind her, pushed and propelled his guts towards the girl. She turned around, but couldn't dodge in time. She crossed her arms in front of her, but the impact never came. She looked up to see that the guts were all over the place and a black whip-like thing dissapered around the corner.

"Come on Magic, this is dangerous!" She recognized the voice, but the name stopped her cold in her tracks. Her face turned to that of twisted horror.

"Oh my god..."


	6. A boy died today

Hi! this was hard to keep up with...

Sugar: But we wanted to put it in. ;)

* * *

The two stared up at the mass. It rose over the buildings and it's maw deformed as long bone like dentures came down towards the boy, but not fast enough.

Magic grabbed Chris and jumpped away on a tentacle as it's entire face was smashed into the ground, almost like dough. The two landed on the sidewalk as it seemed to fuse together with sickening bubbles.

"Are you kidding me?" A loud shrill sound came from behind the two, as they looked to see a ball with a smokeing tail whizzed over their heads and splashed into the pile. Not far away, the same girl that took Chris held a bazooka on her shoulders, but on top of her head were ear. Cat like ears and a long persian tail to boot.

The boys watched as a large bubble formed, but then strange spikes grew from around it. Time to run. Chris pulled the startled necromancer away and behind a trash bin. As they sat, a loud pop was hear and sseveral spikes sprange out the bin. A few flew through, but some landed on flesh.

Chris's eyes went wide, not from the spike that peirse through his own arm, or the ones that scratched his flesh, and certainly not the one in his hip that missed his kidney and turned to a be flesh wound.

It was the one that tore out of Magic's chest. The only one that had meat on the tip. The meat with blue and red tubes on the top of it. The peice that beated, whne Magic just looked on at it.

Befor a scream came from his mouth, or anything eles for that matter, A tanned hand locked onto it's hindges. Magic slowly pulled out the skewer, the heart fell to onto Chris's leg as the strandes kept it closer to the boy, it never did stop. He felt the liquid being pumped out so easu]ily, and how fast it went. The hand reached for it, but Chris saw how it paled as the beats slowed. Wasting no time, he carefully picked put the warm thing.

It was so forgin, a strong and powerful child that was able to move around and could kill him in an instant, in his hands. He looked at thhe chest where the thing was, and slowly pushed his hands into the warm crater past the sharp bones and moving muscles. He quickly retreated away with his moist hands and closed his eyes. Only when he felt HIS pain was when he moved and several nerve screamed out at him.

He felt none.

* * *

'Oh, dear god!' I looked towards the loud sound, it was like a wet, sloppy ripping noise and a loud scraping noise. Magic's just looking at it, the thing on the end of the spike. It's still beating, it's still moving, I can see the blood in the vessles moving.

It's in my hands now. It's so warm, yet it's like it's not alive. It's so crazy! Magic's stronger and smarter than me. IT's so horribly strange, I'm holding his life in my hands. I look at his chest, I swear it's a hole now.

The skin's so thick and I can see some yellow lines. The muscles are so red and bright, so unreal. His lungs are so slow, but their so pink and large right now. What's that round red dome thing, is, is that, his diaphrame?

IS his ribs so pale on the inside? I can see through them. But the heart, it's still beating out blood, the veins are still on the top of major veins and artaries. I didn't see that he came closer, I was more preoccupided with him on the inside, and that empty spot where his pale sternum is. I couldn't stop myself, it was until I felt a incrediable heat around my hands. It's like hot water! It's back in place, and I acted like a baby.

I turned away from my dying friend, I'm so scared. I just placed a heart into a dead boy! Why? He deserves to be whole.

"C-chris." It's so faint, but I looked at him. Why is he blushing, and why is he still infront of me. He covered his mouth as he looked down at me, his eyes are so large now. IS he crying because it hurts? I try to hold his hand, but I couldn't move. I tried again, but it failed. My entir body tinged in a stragne sensation, almost ike the pins and needles, but, more softer.

I looked down at myself, and a long pale rod found itselve into my thigh. I try to raech for it with my other arm, but I couldn't. A spike was sticking out of where the burista's supposed to be.

Why dosen't it hurt?

_It means your about the meet the afterworld if you've been a very, very bad boy._

... I hate you right now.

* * *

Magic grabbed onto the rod in Chris's thigh and pulled it off as he did with the other in his arm and tossed them aside. Around the boy was a pool of dark blood that started to clump together.

"venom." He whispered. The darts were tipped with a clotting factor. The spicke that peicred Magic went througth the very minor veins and didn't even peirce his heart. But Chris, the veins were broken so they took the venom, it's already swimming in his bloodstream, turning his blood into the same thick jello on the ground.

A bomb was set off and a wave of fire and smoke washed over the trashbin, it took the hit as a sheild; as if to make up for the tragic scean. Several ear peircing screams broke out.

Chris was freed from the protruding peices of metal from the bin, but he didn't bleed as much. The necromancer's eyes became wetter as he saw his friend's eyes seemed to dim. "Magic?"

The blob stood back up as a form of bulky liquid. It's mouth was glued up and the eyes dangled. The group of survivers were blowing away at the rotting bodis as they ran towards them. Gunshoots vibrated throuth the air as though a war broke out in an instant. The only thing different was if they didn't hit the head, they'd keep coming back. The largest one got hit with another bomb that imploded. They provided the distraction, but for how long for the two?

"Are you okay?" Chris blinked at how strange his voice was. It like it was stangled up, croaking like a frog, but high to know it was his. Magic stared at him with wide eyes, and a tear fell. "Y-yeah, but you-" He choked back a shout as Chris coughed out a wet blob to the ground.

"What, what happened?" He looked at the area where the hole was, but all that was their was a type of fleshy mesh that got denser by each passing second till it all looked like soft skin.

"I healed myself. Stay still." He moved the arm close to him and twisted it to see how it was. The burista was fine, but the bones seemed to be broken by how the arm bent a little backwards. Magic bit his finger so hard it periced the skin and then did the same Chris; who looked at him with a wild look as he watched HIS blood spurt out.

"What the-" Magic smeared the bloody finger onto the bite, the flow seemed to increase. "You'll be fine now, okay?" The boy looked at Chris who cast him a heated glare. "Why?"

A larger explosion came by, causeing both boys to hold onto each other and shut their eyes closed tightly. The bin took no more and decided to fly away; a last guesture of peace to the two.

Chris held onto his friend's arm as he held his hair from flowing and catching embers. They opened their eyes, but they were greeted by a large blob that flew painfully into both faces and sent them to the ground.

They wipped the sudge off their faces, but it turned to a liquid and fell as though it were putty. IT was greasy and wet, but the owner was still occupied.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The same girl from befor was their, right in front of them both with a feirce look. A glock was already pointing between those red eyes as her ears folded and tail flicked back. "You after more energy lil satan's boy?"

Chris looked back and forth at the two. 'Lil Satan's boy?' The words tried to process in his head, but they told him one thing only as the eyes started to glow. The girl's eyes glanced down at the spikes that slowly stalked towards her. The two had the same looks in their eyes; the kill or be killed.

Magic stared at the girl in a way that seemed to show more sorrow and pain than anger. "You still trying to kill me? After all this time, right now!"

She smirked at the questions, full of her own sadistic pleasure. "I still remember you from back home in the South. I remember how your family used to use those poor people for your own gain." She cocked her gun and pointed stright towards his neck. The appendages tensed up.

"You know that I had nothing to do with any of that!" He shouted, Chris held onto his shirt as he seemed to lundge at the girl. "I never even went near my parents after what I learned of what they've done! Haven't I suffered enough by distancing my self from my own kin!"

Chris was struggling, behind him was a war zone that seemed to ravage the area yards away from them, and the only person that he had left in the entire world's past seemed to come out to him right now. He stayed and listened in silence, but his gun's saftey was already off.

The girl reached into her pockets and slowly pulled out a fist with a black string. "I think you know what this is?" Magic jumped and the rest of him jerked away from the girl in a second. She opened her palm to show a eye.

The vessels protrueded out as the white was barely shown, only lightening the colors. The iris was a horrid liquidy red that burned out as the pupil was slited and concaved. "Your mother wanted to see you. One, Last. Time."

"YOU BITCH!" The teeth in his mouth sharpened as he spat out at the woman . He's eyes grew wild and deadly as he looked upon it. Chris had to hold him back with all his might as he lunged at her. He was growling like a mad animal; unhumanly into the last Thorndyke's ears, filling him with fear...

"It ends now devil." The boy grimaced as she took a step closer and the trigger was pulled back slowly. Befor they knew it, the appendages found themselves curling dangerously close to her arms and legs with the spikes shaking like a snake.

Befor the two could strike, the forgotten boy ran in between the two with his own weapon aimed at her. The fire in his eyes was shown as the two stared at him in utter amazement and shock.

"Am I the only one who remembers the hell on Earth happening on the street? Knock it off and concentrate on living for another day!"

A bomb went off and a loud shrill from over head broke their thoughts as a clawed man with green sagging (By sagging, I mean litterally hanging off in several places people.), rotted flesh jumped down at them with arms spead towards the boy in the middle.

It was suddenly stopped as the black spears went through it's head and torso as blinding speeds. With a huff, their owner ripped the thing inside out and fell ontop of the girl.

"Ahh, you little-" She scramed as she pulled off the intestints and lungs. 'How's it fell like now lady?' Chris thought, of couse the weakest boy couldn't say that out loud, but alast, the hoard came to ruin the fun.

"Oh come on!" They started to jump from the top of the roof, cutting them off for an escape. Chris raised the gun and shot it clear in the head and went through five in a curved line. Not really. X3

He fumbled with his gun and as he pulled the trigger as the sound nearly made him drop it. He never expexted it to rebound, but the bullet did hit three, but one was still alive, just earless. Again and one was hit square in the head.

The girl shot at a much quicker, and more accurate pace at the ones who came too close. Her eyes were trained on the two ahead.

Magic's appendages kept slashing at the ones that fell, but mostly at the ones that made the most screams. Ever time one shouted, he held onto his head as if it was about to burst. "Shut up, shut up.." He growled out through his teeth as the fangs grew longer.

Chris fired another shot, but it only hit the temple, infuriating the drippy womam. He pulled the trigger, bracing for the big bang. CLICK!

The tried again. Click! Click! "Crap!"

A claw came down upon him but fell to the ground to make a crater. He backed away at the last minute as the she thing struggled to remove her hand. He took out the machine gun from his back. Besides the fact that the machine has just been enchanted;the idea the this thing might have a bigger recoil than the handheld. A few came from the sides of the woman as she ripped her own arm off like playdough. Wasting no time, the boy felt the trigger and pulled back. Magic spun around in shock as did the woman when a fury of bullets and loud explosine came from the boy and up to the side of the building, leaving a long gash.

Chris let the machine flop in his arms as they suddenly grew tired of the gun's pushing. His legs knetted together as some hair went to his face. Simotaniously, (Is that spelt right?) every head turned towards him.

"Oh great." He whispered as his shoulders slumped down and his eyes rolled. He hosted the weapon up and prepared for the same thing all over again.

In the back the girl yelped, and tossed herself into a small hiding hole from the bullet that grazed her ear. She looked out at her first target to see that the burnet was the one doing all the work. Magic was holding his head and swaying as if he himself was hurt. He leaned into the wall and crouched into a makeshift corner. She heard a loud wet crack coming from him as he groaned out in pain. She aimed her rifle at him as her anger grew, but the gun turned into a coarse powder in her hands.

'Dammit!' She opened her palm to veiw the eye glowing an unhloy red with water trickling down it's side from nowhere. Crying. 'I let him see it too long.' A large chunk of the wall came off as she peeked out at him. 'Now what?' He thoughts were broken by a loud curse and a repetitive clacking noise.

Their were only twelve of the things left and most were just on the ground. They stood up, and the gun's trigger was pulled again as he aimmed at the group. Cluckcluckcluckcluck. He shook the machine with hopes to fix it, but even he, a twelve year old with no knowledge of violence, saw it was useless. "Crap!"

The nearest one, roughly the age of 24 with no scalp at all, just half blue skull, jumped upon him and the machine, casting them both to the ground.

The thing groaned and shouted with an unholy sound as his maw dripped with the slimy copper tasting fluid onto the child's face as his knees brushed against his sensitive organs. As the thing tried to grab his arms and his mouth neared his, Chris slipped a foot between the two of them. He had enough. No more nice kid.

"Get, OFF f&#%er!" He screamed as it was pushed off him and onto the side. The burnet got up as a large rock caught his eyes to the left of him. When the creature sat up, a lagre object was slammed down onto his head again and again and again.

In front of him, Chris held the bloodened rock infront of him as it moved again, and let it slip from his fingers and turned away from the human water ballon. "Gna-" A loud groan rang to his ears as did a loud thud. He turned to see Magic on the ground, trembling.

"H-hey!" From the back, the girl crawled out of her hiding spot, rubbing her neck as a large splash of blood covered and dripped off her hand. 'Little bastard.' She thought as she lapped the metalic liquid off, never once taking her eyes off the boy who held back HIS hair and shot down the last of the monsters.

Chris watched as the fluid spewed from the boy's mouth. It was as gutrenching as the sight was;

Several large pink chunks splahed out as did tiny white specks, the worst was the fluid's color. It was a colorless black with dark swirls that shown in the light. The scent was so acidic, that it seemed to burn the air and gravel.

Magic's body shivered and shook so much, it seemed to the young boy that his inards were being broken apart and ejected peice by peice.

"M-mag?" He spoke as he rubbed his back in a circle. The messgae worked and calmed his trembles as he slowly turned towards him. "Your gonna be okay." The eyes, already look glazed over, but still held kindness in them, locked onto his. But not for a sign of what you think it was. They widened.

In the red, the woman was right behind him with a smile. But the large melty-looking appendage that traveled down towards them was more alarming. The woman's waist was grabbed by the black whip and tossed overhead.

Chris saw only the blur of black and warm hands befor he found himself on the street. Next to him was the same girl, and a sprinkle of red. In front of the boy, the large mass lifted up into the air as a wiggling ball. IT rose higher and higher, and it flinged it's own arm to the ground, making a crater, and leaving a ragdoll in it's wake.

* * *

Sugar: We hesitated!


	7. Magic is

Okay this is gonna be a tough one!

I'm so sorry for the wait!

* * *

I couldn't belive it, it's happened again.

As I looked on at the creavice surrounded by bright angry liquid, the thought snapped in me.

I did it again.

I killed someone.

I commited murder.

Someone who cared for me, died.

He's dead.

I killed him!

He's dead!

"He's dead, HE'S DEAD, HE DEAD!" I couldn't stop myself. It's true; Uncle Sam, Miss Topaz, everyone! Because of me! I did this! ME!

_BE QUIET AND RUN FOOL!_

I felt five hot burning jabs into my skull and I was lifted off the ground. Funny, if someone was helping they'd know this felt like they were pulling my scalp off, slowly. I saw from the corner of my eye that the blob was gone. I don't care anymore. It's that cat smile that scared me the most.

"Too bad my little pet." She said as she nearly clawed off my chin with her sharp nails. I felt those didgits curl up around my neck. My veins, I felt them pushing, just yearning to push the blood to my head.

"Don't worry, you'll make a good pet for us all."

What? Why a pet? The world and the bright red in front of me is starting to fade away. It's all fading, to black, is this? I could atleast feel tears this time, but, is this my, death?

* * *

_Chris...wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP! _The boy's eyes fluttered open in a tired daze at the voice. All he can do is wiggle around while a pain moves with his hips. Slowly, slowly, his vision clears and a wall of dark brown comes into veiw. Then, the horror starts.

"Morning." The cheery napper teased as she holds the child closer to her chest while he squrims. She mearly pricks his neck with her tail and he froze on the spot. She wrapped her legs around his to keep him firm in her hold...

"Now then, your my little pet. You are to listen to us and to help when we need it, okay?" Befor he could retaliate, another scratch mark made it's self known with a burning reconning of acid fire. He glared up at her as she smiled.

The room was nothing more than a dark concret cell with only on hole in the ceiling. Their eyes did the rest to see the splattered and gory reisened mess along with the door. "Oh don't mind them." Envy said as she puled back the lock, the mechanism caused a loud bang to sound out through the entire room. "They were gonna die anyway."

"If you hurt anyone, then your better off dead. If they hurt you, you come to Envy." He didn't fall for that, he rose a brow as the words left her mouth and released him. She stood up and beconed him towards her. His vission blurred and then the last thing he saw befor he fainted, was what was left of Magic. Blood. And her smile.

Envy turned back around as she heard footsteps, and her smile was wiped away at the sight of a set of wild, dull eyes full of animosity. Her arms spread out and the child had a firm, yet frighteningly accuarte grip on the exposed blood vessel beneth the skin. A loud wail of anger and pain sounded out like an injured feline as she nearly crummbled at the burning discomfort.

Chris saw his chance to get behind her and got a firm hold of her hair and yanked back. He knew he couldn't take her on in a fair fight, and he hated what he was doing. But, survival of the fittest wasn't on his side. Not even on the same earth. For who would win this figth, a weak young boy with minimal karate experiance, or a full ground woman with claws, fangs, and 3 ft and so on him?

He swung back his leg and kneed her spin, causeing an even louder screech to sound from her mouth. She was dropped to the floor and the child made a mad dash for the metal door. It was locked by a thick and heavy brick that when he pushed it away, it smashed the floor underneath his feet like a cracker. Drowning out the lloud his of a snake and distracted him from the five long red marks on his back.

The door swung open and with him as well and into the waiting hands of someone's meaty palm. When his vision started to clear, the sound of a rattle snake came from behind him befor he was pulled behind a black mass.

"What is this Envy!" He heard as he was yamked off his feet and greeted with a death hug. The onlt thing that filled his vision was clear green eyes, long blue hair, and fangs of a tanned face. Along with the feeling of fabric on his chest. Now fear had it's toy and gripped the child's mind.

He thrashed at whatever was holding him, ingnoring protests from above his head and the shouts from behind. Only getting away from his restraint was all on his mind.

* * *

_'Your like a crazed dog to it's security blanket, I hope you know that...' _Something made my eyes open. I don't know what, but when they did, it was...

* * *

He stared dumbly at the person holding him, atleast two feet taller, and five years older, his captor smiled through toothy fangs.

"SONIC!" He cried as he surprised it by jumpping and cuddleing up to it's neck. His heart filled with hope, joy, relife, now that his savior came back. All the fears in the world couldn't hurt him now, nothing could douse the flames of joy. His eternity of mental pain was over and...

"...Who's sonic?" Just thoes two world hurrled him back deeper again. He noticed the chest he was hugging wasn't furry, but was a stomach of a blond haired boy with those teasting green eyes. He wirled around at the sound of a loud thuh from the body of Envy, who was dropped to the ground.

"I thought I said to stay away from that child." The bird-man's beak spit on the girl who stared back coldly. "And now, I come here with Dexter and to find you locked yourself into a room with the same freakin kid!"

She landed a glare at the scared boy befor the blond boy, Dexter, stepped in front of him. "Let's get out of here, okay mate?" And just like that, Chris was ushered away from the tirmoil with the man who sent him back into hell.

* * *

4 hours later, in a bunker

"Do you want some something to drink?" Dexter said to me. I don't even register words of kindness for some reason. He looked so much like him..

It turnes out, were not in a mall, a storage unit or anything else. Were twenty feet under station square in some kind of tunnling system. Not for underground trains, or attractions. It's tunnels these creature: Crulbians as Dexter calls themsleves, they dug this. Everyone is a different type of animal. From an artic fox, to a dessert fox, or a Maine coon cat to a Beangel tiger. Dexter's a wolverine.

I spent most of my time watching his long claws cut into glass and his teeth accidentaly grind a fork up befor knowing it, then he apologizes to me.

I can't look at his eyes... they look the same as Sonic's.

_...Sonic's home, Magic's gone, and your family's at parts unknown. Some are worst off that you..._

I'm getting tired of that voice.

_Think what you want, but it's true. For your sake, at least show the Thorndyke's raised a good kid, not a depressed urchine._

"What's wrong?" I only look at his wrist when he rubs my cheek. _If you miss him so much, live to see him again._

His eyes look like Sonic's, he's right in my face and he dosen't know about the knive in my hand, but their, not Sonic's. Their's a band around his pupil. It's a bright pink.

"...why?" I didn't even register my own voice, or for the fact that I had one in the first place. He wrapped his arms around me. I could see darkness and smell rainwater. I could slightly feel something rubbing through my hair.

"It's going to be okay, she didn't touch you." That's not what I ment.

_Hey, kid, you know your butt-naked and in a unfamiliar place, right?_

"...why do you care?"

* * *

The words made the wolverine pull away from the child on the bed with a face full of confusion. The muted child, had talked with a voice full of slicing hate and annoyance.

"S-sorry." Chris's head bolted up in surprise as if a ghost came for tea, unaware of his clothing lying next to him, clean and fresh with a scent of a blue rose. "Oh, not you."

Dexter waved it away and focused back on the child in front of him. "Forget it, are you okay?" The boy looked around him at the room and then down at the forgotten cloths. The silence was thicker than bubbling tar. "...Where..?" Then the child's head snapped at the older's and grabbed him by the shoulder, nearly having him sprawled on the ground.

"Were is he?" He shouted into the creature's face, mearly inches away as if he wanted to suck in his soul throught his eyes.

The wolverine lowered his eyes and slowly caught the small boy in a weak embrace. The panic dripped away, replaced by icy shards of truth. "...He's... dead, isn't he?"

He relased his grip and let the older male set him on the bottom bunk-bed, never looking. "...he's not." Chris jerked his head up at that, filled with a type of hope that a kid-napped child would feel as his family was coming to rescue him form his captors.

"He can't die. No one can kill the one who was necer born."

"Ex-excuse me!"

"Your friend Magic, he's not a necromancer, nor a devil." He turned to the child with sad eyes, eyes that were filled to the brim with dispair.

"He's darkness himself."

* * *

This chapter's the shortest I've ever written and I have a limited amount of time for the internet. I hope you all like this, truthfully, I thought no one would read my stories at all.


	8. immortal, and i'm

I am such a hypocrite.

* * *

_Under StationSquare _

Under the desolating town, the inhabitants of the suburban land of little artificial lights were brought upon high alert by the unholy shrieking from within it's core. It was a mixture of anger and craze that was all too familiar.

"Are you F$%#ing ME!?" The smaller screamed, nearly foaming at the mouth, throwing whatever he can pick up at the wolverine. The scared creature ducked and bobbed at every knive, every pillow, but got tiny shards hitting his hair and ears at the same time.

"My entire family's dead and you want to make jokes!? I've watched my own father," a desperate hand clawed at the breathing heart in the burnet's chest,"drag my mother straight to **HELL, **I forced my own friend to leave me!" Tears poured out, not from the sliced palm he gave himself picking up a glass shard to hurl at the quivering beast.

"My whole life's turned into the twisted imagination of some sadistic WENCH! (Author: ain't that the truth?) I've been locked in my own house, watching people get dragged away and killed **begging** me for help! AND YOU TELL ME THAT! AFTER MY FRIEND JUST DIED!?"

As Dexter looked to see why the bed wasn't coming towards his head, a hand painfully clutched a clump of hair and was pulled back to come eye-to- eye with the tear stained face with churning, mad blue eyes.

"You freaks can all GO BURN!"

"I'm not!" The wolverine whimpered as the child looked around for more arsenal. "M-magic is immortal!"

"**AND LEPRACONS FALL OUT MY ASS**!"

_Calm yourself..._

Two wild and bloodied hands grabbed at the tuff of brown hair and pulled, trying to rip out that voice. Get rid of it. Even kill it if necessary. Drive his broken blade into it's throat, slice it downwards, carve it alive, ANYTHING for silence!

_You need to relax kid! Keep it up and-_

"JUST SHUT UP!" The wolverine watched at the boy crumbled to the floor, blood dancing down his head to his neck while red froth out the mouth. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" By this time, in a blind fit of misery and rage, the small docile child threw that which was already broken; half of a journal, a redden scarf, and a hand broken black blade.

_LIKE THIS IS HELPING ANYTHING!?_

"..." Again, the child went into that fetal position. All was quiet.

For a while, the child stood there and the wolverine slowly unwrapped himself from his defensive pose. He gently crawled towards the child, more concerned than scared. Even wolverines have parental instincts. And they came out as tears flowed down quietly, pouring onto the floor, drop by fat drop.

He didn't move, not as he was picked up.

He didn't twitch as claws came around his shoulders.

And Chris, just relaxed, as he was embraced by the same stranger who he tried to hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~Inner~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You know that you can't do anything._

_'...yah..'_

_You know that you need help. Right?_

_'Yeah...'_

_And you know that even though your in a horror-movie-turned-real situation, you know that you have had more help than anyone else, right?_

_'...yeah...I-I know...a few...'_

_A LOT in a world were you can care only of yourself and your family._

_..._

_'Now what?'_

_...Don't wait for luck anymore... It's an indecisive bitch._

_'But..'_

_Just go to sleep pipsqueak, we'll talk later..._

_..._

_..._

_Good night, lil' chick..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~In Alleyway~~~~~~~~_

The sound of wet meat sounded out through the pathway. The decayed feasted on the large form, but others were trying to climb up the large mound, but sank in shortly after. Over them hang a small ball of light. It flew over gnarled, rotting, and sagging hands, illuminating every blister and crawling pustules. Yet, still it danced. It flew into the hoard, inhumanly jumping from one open maw to another. It flew over them, hovered and came back down around the flesh. So much pinker, so much fresher, so much more alive.

A dull beating sounded and the light flew towards it. A small hole, too small for even a soft ball, was tunneling the sound. The light hovered left and right, and dived into the hole at a blinding speed.

_~~~~~~~~Omniscient~~~~~~~~~~~_

A ball of light, wings battering like a firefly, daintily landed on a inviting finger. The glow shined into red orbs.

"Sorry, but I need you to do me a favor." The voice was hoarse, young, and breathless.

The light turned a shade of red. "I'll get you whatever kind of treat you want." Then it went back to it's normal greyish glow.

"You know I've been through worst; so, that why I need you to help, a certain human boy..."

The light flickered.

* * *

I can't help but feel like a sucky writer T^T

Chris: You kinda kept your promise'

Sugar, Pudge, and Dexter: Hear Hear!


	9. crazy?

Okay, so far, this is the longest running story I've every typed, and I kinda like it!

C Chris: Let's just hope you made this one GOOD.

Sugar and Pudge: Ebil little boy!

Sonic: So, when do I get back into the story? I **am** kinda the reason your even writing this in the first place, besides, I was Chris's first friend.

...But I like Chris the most...

Sonic: Still, how much longer till I'm in something besides a flashback?

Magic: Uh, try not in a good long while?

Sonic: NO ONE asked ya, transgendered witch.

C Chris: Kids, Sugar and Pudge too, cover your ears!

Magic: Keep talking, we'll see how fast you run without your bones, chili for brains.

Sonic: Hey, bite me octo-freak!

Magic: Careful what you say, mutant blue pin cushion!

Sonic: WEIRD ASS TRANSVESTITE!

Magic: PEDOFILE! YOU LEECH OFF KIDS!

Sonic: F*CK OFF SPERM OF SLENDERMAN!

MAGIC: WERE TWO SIDES OF SEVERAL DIFFERENT COINS! AND I'M **OLDER **THAN THAT PERVERT!

Quiet down!

Sonic: OH, and those **TENTICALES** aren't PERVERTED **GRANDPA**?!

Magic: Mine have **poisoned** darts quilly, do you wish to see how they work?!

Sonic: BRING IT-

**_SHUT UP!_**

...

C Chris: Are we in a deli store in Italy in this story?

Uh, no? *The two other kids snicker*

M & S: Why?

C Chris: Cause it's a damned sausage fest. On with the show, before things get weird again!

Sonic: ...freaky little demon...

Magic: **KEEP IT UP NOSE JOB!**

* * *

_'Thinking'_

_Disembodied voices_

_~~~~~~Chris POV: 4 weeks later~~~~~~~_

One after another. Again and again.

Slimy, rotting, fleshy people keep coming one after another.

Their dead. All dead.

At least, that's what I tried to tell myself every night before I go to sleep. When something dies, their souls leave, and what's left is unthinking things that's main purpose is to feed.

That's it, just to feed, no mating, and no bonding.

Dexter's such a light sleeper, always waking up to make sure I'm okay while I pace back and forth in the small bunker we share. Then, when I'm tired, he stops pretending to sleep and fall into the sandman's embrace. I stayed up, and talked.

Well, not really talked, more like **thought**.

I named the voice Chaos. It seemed ironic, I know, but I felt that it fit like a puzzle piece, maybe a little bit of the chaos emeralds rubbed off on me.

_No. Please think a little more outside the box and try again._

_'Dick..'_

_How would you know if I even have one, you can't even tell what I sound like._

And that's how it went most of the time in my head. We'd start to do this a lot, sometimes, when Chaos is a little happier than usual, it soaks off into me. Whenever I got depressed and Dexter couldn't help, Chaos started to sing. It was weird, how it sang in such a strange language, but after it was over, I was in a sense of euphoria but Chaos didn't respond for the longest time, even for a whole day.

I'm starting to think it's my mother, or father, heck, even my snarky, bipolar half-brother half-sister.

Dexter's more of a mom than Chaos. Whenever we left the bunks and walked around the humongous complex called BASE. It was some kind of top secret underground military base for top secret weapons. It had hangers like you'd see in an airport, tanks, a world of guns, and a large amount of hybrids. I still didn't know what these people were.

But I got a good idea.

One day, a small girl with rabbit ears was killed by a woman with a lion's ears and mane. She ate her. I think she did. She jumped her, and dragged her away. My mind's fuzzy. I've been taking pills. I'm calmer than I was before.

I didn't let anyone touch me till today. Dexter, he's nice. He even tried to explain to me what they were.

"We are from that which has existed for millennia's, but we are from the root of one created from nothing that drains the life it created. We changed into different forms for this world, for we were unsuited for its laws and were morphed to survive by our potentials."

...If anyone can understand that, please tell me, because even Chaos gets confused. The 'antrohmorphs', I guess, tries to make it simpler for me to understand, but it just gets more complicated.

_That and the fact that this guy can barely say Shakespeare's "The Raven" without stuttering like a fool._

So, that usually ended up in a walk around the food mart, well, it was a bunch of carts where you only get a certain amount of food that grows in dry soil and engineered to grow at a quick pace. Just be sure to wash it first, rumor has it is that the fertilizer is mainly scat and the dead.

That's when we were drawn to the small crowd.

That's when I found myself locked into my room, tied up, rope cutting into my skin, and drifting off from lack of sleep. The nightmare replaying over...

and over...

and over...

again.

~~~All around~~~

The laughter form the small group reached the child's ears before the sight. Reddened footprints, and clumps of pink connected to a darker smoother skin. Young men, around 15 or so, darting around in a tribal dance with a strong scent surrounding the nearby area. The wolverine placed a grip upon the auburn boy's shoulder and gently squeezed. Chris had already deduced that the wolverine was more sensitive than even the ones who Chris had deduced to be social animals morphed with those that he'd known.

The laughter, somehow, unsettled him. It was a teasing type of laughter, mixed with something he had never known. They stayed there, holding a few items of food in leather bags, for a minute or so. Dexter had pushed the child's shoulder and the child followed him before he had even started walking.

The flash of a face, beyond the boys legs, and then, rest spun out of control. The child sprinted from the wolverine's grip. A small boy, slamming into a larger rabbit-anthro's. Another look, grey eyes, dead skin, and the small, freshly made cuts upon it's skin.

A frenzied attempt to control the child. The rabbit pushed him back. The boy bite, kicked, anything. Stop them, get them away from it. Dexter caught him. Chris stared into dead eyes.

Blooded eyes. Watery eyes. Pleading dead eyes. The abused dead.

Screams, crazed "NO"s. People watching, some running away, others towards the group. The boys go back to the thing, Chris watched, stunned, as the thing reached out, a rasp, last thing before the head was crushed by a piglet. Again. And again, crunching noises, squishing noises, heart wrenching noises.

Silence.

Quiet.

Nothing.

Choking gasps, water dripping from eyes. Congealed blood pools to small feet.

A banshee in a boy is unleashed.

He charges.

Chaos speaks, but goes unheard.

Blood is splattered. Swears are said. A human loses. The other boys lose as well. Dexter stops it too late. The kid falls, crumbled, broken. …destroyed…

_~~~~Now~~~~ _

A small child, curled up into a ball, rocking in the bunk bed. He's curled up upon the wolverine's chest. The voice quiet. The room is dark, the door is locked with a mechanism similar to a bank vault. The bed, furniture, everything was thrown around the child. Like a play pin. Shredded clothes and fabrics are turned into a nest. A blue rodent-like stuff toy was crushed into the child's arm. The same one Dexter got him as a surprise that day.

The blue eyes were wide open, the salty water pools upon the wolverine's chest. He holds him as much as he can. But, he's not a human, so how can he help?

All the while, the sounds were quiet murmurs.

"…andp…dpa….grandpa…randpa….pa…"

* * *

Wow. I. Suck! OH GOD CHRIS! *hugs and never lets go* I'M SO SORRY!

Chris: Hey, i'm still here aren't I?

Magic: Besides, I'm his protector remember? I'll take great care of him.

Sonic: ..rapist..

Magic: Why are you even here?

Sugar: Because this is a space where things make no sense.

Sonic: Exactly!

Magic: Again, leeches off kids.

Sonic: *flips the bird* Suck it weirdo!

Magic: What? Those tiny little things you call bones?

Chris: SORRY FOR THE LATENESS PEOPLE!

Oh *hic* Chris...!


	10. Sing for me?

Hii...

C chris: The story's back!

Sugar & Pudge: So is BMM! 3

Sonic: If she doesn't flack out this tim-HEY!

Magic: Okay, you need to get the $^*& OUT!

Sonic: ^%#* YOU!

Magic: How about I tell all the humans what you Mobians REALLY think about humans behind closed doors?

Sonic:...

Shadow:...

Amy:...

Tails:...

Magic: I thought so.

Cream: OH, you mean that thing during mating season as a group?

Vanilla: CREAM!

C Chris: Okay~, enjoy the story, while we get out of this weird situation.

Cream: Wait, Chris is an Overlander, so, does that mean he's 'fair game' too?

C Chris: Whatthaf-

~Dreamscape~

_...!_

_Blue eyes slowly opened to be greeted by a void of white. His clothes were a pair of simple grey shorts and a white dress shirt with no shoes in the emptiness. 'What do you want?'_

To talk.

_The boy turned his head away from the voice, even though it echoed throughout the entire land. However, this time, he could tell it was more defined than a mute thought with its own mind. It was low and soft, like it was a boy as well._

_'Just go away'_

Can't, even if I wanted to.

_'Then TRY!'_ _Even though he knew he was dreaming, he felt the tears fall down his cheeks and into oblivion. He fell upon his knees, clutching his forearms to steady himself._

I tried. It's impossible to do so.

'...'

It was inevitable.

_'English please. I'm still learning Japanese and kanji.'_

I'm sorry, but we both knew it.

_'I said **shutup**!' _

The longer you mourn, the mor-

_'Will you just SHUT THE **FUCK** UP!' He leaned in on himself, snarling at the voice. 'You're not real. YOU'RE NOT!' He spat, glaring daggers toward the ground._ 'Just go away...'

The land was covered in silence, only being broken by a sniffle and an echoed choking.

...Why can't I remember anything past that day? _Christopher's eyes flew open at that. It was almost pleading, and that was something Chaos never had in it. It was always strong, or soft with determination, worry, happiness, and even wisdom and sarcasm, but never sounded so small, so helpless._

_'I-I don't know, Chaos.'_

...Do you know any good songs?

_Chris almost asked the voice to repeat its strange question, but was beaten to it._

Something…. soft, and gentle? Like a lullaby? Something along those lines...?

_'Are you, tired?'_

No. I just like music._ He stared up at the white nothingness for several long moments, before sighing into his hands, humorless chuckles echoing in the sea of white. Truly the makings of a madman. But, why not humor himself and test how SANE he really was._

_'Whatever, um' The only song to pop up was one his Uncle sang out to some woman, a cop. He kept rehersing the song in his head, going by his uncle's voice, sense he practiced his pipes on his family first. 'She had the world, by PATD?' _

I've never heard any other than my own. Can you sing it for me?

_'… are you seriously asking to sing to you? A disembodied voice?'_

...Please?

_Half of him said to just ignore this atrocity, to show he wasn't crazy, that this wasn't real in any way. In fact, it wouldn't do anything for the end of the world as he knew it; nothing, for his betrayal, for his weakness, for the world; NOTHING. _

_But, the other half, the broken half, the old half, cried out for something, ANYTHING, to distract him. Distract him from the nightmares all around him when he wakes, form the horror of living, from the truth._

_Then he made his decision; _

_'…She held the world upon a string. But she couldn't have me...' Lies are beautiful. The truth is hideous. 'Spun the stars on her fingernails. But it never made her happy...' Somehow, the song, no matter how irrelevant it was to anything, helped somewhat._

_As he sang, somewhere behind him, a near bleached out mass of violet appeared with two glowing eyes._

~Reality~

Within the dark room, a small ball of light had settled itself upon the small boy's middle. It rose with each breath and hovered before it plopped back onto his stomach, occasionally emitting a sound akin to wind chimes.

Within the light, two appendages would occasionally pop out, and wrap around the rope that held the larger boy's hands, and would even prod and peeled off the red flacks covering his skin.

* * *

Short chapter, the rest is kinda rocky, and I wanted this to be a short thing... Oh well! ;D Chris, why are over there?

C Chris: I'm uncomfortable.

Magic: Humans 2 Mobians zip.

Sonic: We're not counting scores!

Amy: It's not like we **eat** overlanders!

Sonic: You tell em Amy!

Amy: They just need to stay out of our way or end up back on their leash.

Tails: ...HOW DO I NOT KNOW THIS!

C Chirs: I let you people live in my house. Y-you guys are *walks away* I-I can't even...


End file.
